


Taste

by JanitorBot



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Forced Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanitorBot/pseuds/JanitorBot
Summary: “You’re wasted as the humans’ protector.”





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Got some drabbles bouncing around in my folders. Here's one of them.

While the option to cut the chase and open X up lingers like a treat, there’s no need to hurry. Neo Arcadia’s emperor is stowed away in the deepest confines of Zero’s base like the world’s most coveted treasure, cuffed and kept under the warbot’s attentive eye.

Besides, it’s more fascinating to Zero to gradually learn how the Lightbot’s systems function. He was already aware that the X-Buster operates on converted solar energy and that X fuels on energen like nearly every other bot. Or, since X is the Reploid Template, the decision to have reploids fuel on energen is actually based on him.

But observing X reveals such interesting differences. Keep X in the dark and he’ll substitute solar energy for energen. Supply no energen and, if he desires to be conscious, search out for even the smallest wires embedded near the electric lock of the prison door, makeshift his finger into a sharp tool and provide himself those extra scant seconds of wakefulness. In the face of no resources, X’s build attempts to circumvent total shutdown if possible.

This blue thing is so adaptable. Even now, without a recharge capsule, the Azure Angel is in sleep mode to conserve energy and it’s not a complete state. X’s systems thrum at a decibel that’s almost too low for Zero’s highest hearing settings to register, but it’s there all the same.

It’s been an entire week since Zero has stopped providing even the most meager portions of any shape of fuel to the Lightbot.

“You truly are well-crafted,” Zero says admiringly, upturned eyes raking in X’s prone body against the far wall of this empty cube of a space. Unable to resist, Zero bends down, coming so close to the other android that their helmets are brushing. He reaches out gently to X’s face, thumbing along the faux-skin over a cheek, watching as X’s optics flutter open at the sudden physical input.

“All that power, intelligence, and experience in a singular form,” continues Zero softly, his hand exploring downwards to X’s neck, to his chest, stopping right on top of his belly where his empty compact tank lies within. Then Zero’s touch turns cruel and possessive; he claws into the side of X’s waist. “You’re wasted as the humans’ protector.”

X twitches though it seems more out of reflex than pain. “This again,” the Blue Messiah’s voice unit muffles through slightly parted lips.

“You would have been the perfect host for me,” Zero breathes, desire bubbling to the surface. He can’t help it. The Virus coos to be one with such a fine specimen.

Zero bites the inside of his mouth hard enough to pierce and he surges forward, pressing his lips against X’s unresisting ones. He slips his tongue and finally X reacts with a bit more life, gasping when Zero’s nanites and the Virus carried along with them flood into weakened robot’s mouth. X’s concrete block for cuffs clack pitifully between them and it’s laughably easy to pull away momentarily to tug the Lightbot’s arms upwards and go under them like a ring. X’s hands are resting reluctantly around Zero’s neck and shoulders like an embrace.

Without anything, including X’s limbs, separating them, Zero pulls X onto his lap, the blue robot practically slumping against him. Like arranging the parts of a doll, Zero encourages X’s legs to saddle around his hips; there’s barely any space between their builds.

Finally X’s eyes narrow, the first emotional expression Zero has witnessed today. Flinty green eyes with a simmering loathing in their depths gaze back at the face of history’s most devastatingly powerful robot with the highest murder count, as if this is another one of their battles. As if the Mega Man didn’t come to Zero’s base to trade himself for his abducted stealth Guardian.

Family is such a wonderful leverage. 

To his credit, X’s voice doesn’t crack from Zero reckons the leftover stings from the Virus attacking his mouth. “You’re wasting your time, Omega,” hisses X coldly.

Zero knows what he means: the Lightbot has the most effective antiviral program in the world and his Infinite Potential has only increased its power over all the threats it has violently resisted over the century. Till this day, X is so far the sole unconquerable entity.

But what is the purpose and wish of any virus if not to invade and conquer all it can? To seek complete saturation? If everything and everyone is infected then the meaning of the virus is rendered obsolete. It is simply the next phase.

So Zero smirks, wholeheartedly confident in ushering the future he’s destined to bring that X calling him the wrong name barely phases him. “You fool,” he says fondly.

And he’s back to kissing X again, no Virus this time because attempting to infect X wasn’t the point. He only wanted to jumpstart X’s systems; feel the newly radiating warmth from X’s overheating build, harshly shove X against the wall so the Father of All Reploid jolts, provoke the other’s arms and legs to tighten around Zero in response like a cloying need. Make X forget that he’s supposed to stop feeling after the onslaught of never-ending wars and deaths and futility that can kill the hope of any god. 

“You've already lost,” Zero whispers into X's neck. "You're simply denying it."

Possess. Protect. Preserve. The rules of creating and maintaining family.

_I don’t need the Virus to make you mine. _


End file.
